This invention relates to paint appliers for applying protective paint to tire sidewalls and especially to raised continuous white sidewall surfaces and raised letter surfaces after removal of the black rubber covering to expose the white rubber.
A paint applier for applying protective paint to raised letters on both sides of a motorcycle tire is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,445. A series of horizontal rollers driven by a motor receive the paint from a paint reservoir in a horizontal nip between a flanged roller and a knurled roller which carries the paint to a horizontal nip between the knurled roller and a smooth applier paint roller in engagement with the raised numerals on the tire. The speed of the motor must be regulated to transfer the desired amount of paint to the sidewall. The apparatus includes a rough grinder and a finishing grinder for removing the rubber covering the sidewall. In order to operate the paint applier, the roller must be positioned to contain paint in the horizontal nips and therefore the tire must he supported for rotation about a horizontal axis.
The present invention is directed to a paint applier for applying paint to a white sidewall surface of a tire rotatable about a generally vertical axis and to a method of applying paint and then spreading the paint over the surface of raised letters or sidewall to cover and smooth the surface during and after application. The unique capability of the apparatus to spread the paint over the tire sidewall surface in the horizontal position is especially important in protecting raised white sidewall letters which are ground with the sidewall in a horizontal position.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention there is provided a method of applying protective paint to a white sidewall surface of a tire comprising:
(a) mounting a tire in a horizontal position for rotation about a vertical axis characterized by,
(b) lowering a paint applier roller with a grooved surface into driven engagement with the white sidewall surface,
(c) communicating paint to the grooved surface of said roller,
(d) rotating the tire causing rotation of the roller and application of paint to the white sidewall; and,
(e) continuing to rotate the tire and the roller with said grooved surface to spread and smooth the paint to cover the white sidewall surface.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention there is provided a paint applier for a tire sidewall comprising:
(a) a support means for holding a tire with a sidewall in a horizontal position,
(b) means for rotating said tire around a vertical axis,
(c) a paint applier assembly positioned over said sidewall characterized by,
(d) a paint reservoir having a paint supply slot at the bottom of said reservoir,
(e) a roller rotatably mounted on said reservoir and positioned under said slot for receiving paint from said container,
(f) means for lowering said paint applier assembly and said roller into engagement with said sidewall so that upon rotation of said tire said roller is rotated and paint applied and spread on said sidewall.